


Going Courting

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Moonridge 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has their eyes on Jim and Blair won't have it. Neither will Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Courting

Going Courting

Patt

For Debbie

 

 

Hiding behind a brush, in the dark, Gavin thought that he was more or less safe watching Jim Ellison. He’d been watching him for about two weeks now. This wasn’t working out well though. Every time he turned around, Ellison would turn and look right through something as if he could see or sense him. How in the hell could he get closer to him? Gavin really needed to get closer. 

 

Gavin saw Ellison leave with some friends from the police department and he followed from a safe distance in his own car. When they all pulled up at a bar, Gavin thought maybe his luck was changing. He could get closer this way, couldn’t he?

 

 

As they got out, Jim looked around with that weird feeling again. He could feel someone watching him but he couldn’t seem to pinpoint where the person was. Why would anyone be watching him? Unless they found out about he and Blair’s relationship at the PD. No, that was just silly. He was just being overly cautious. 

 

Jim sat down with the rest of the men in the bar and was finally becoming less cautious when Blair walked in. Gavin saw the look on Ellison’s face and suddenly realized Jim wasn’t going to come to him easily. He could see that now but that was all right. He enjoyed setting the traps. Gavin sat at the bar and just kept watching Jim. Jim looked up once and saw him watching him. Gavin smiled and tipped his bottle at him. Jim smiled back but wasn’t sure why. 

 

“Chief, there’s a guy over at the bar, do we know him from anywhere?” Jim asked. 

 

Blair looked over in the direction of the bar and said, “No, I’ve never seen him. I mean, I take it you’re talking about that man that has eyes on you and no one else, right?” 

 

“Chief, please, I don’t like it. I’ve felt funny for about two weeks. Like someone's watching me and what if it’s him?”

 

Gavin got up from the bar and walked over to Jim and said, “Could I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“I don’t know what the hell you want but I’m with my friends here and I’d prefer to stay with them, if you don’t mind.” Jim answered. 

 

“We haven’t met. I live in your building. I’m new in town. I was hoping to have a drink with someone tonight.” Gavin said. 

 

Jim hung his head when he heard this; he was letting his imagination get away from him. Blair said, “Pull up a chair, and join us, why don’t you?”

 

“Thanks, that would be nice. My name's Gavin Reed. I’m in 210.”

 

“Yeah, we saw some of your stuff getting moved in the other day. Beautiful things you have.” Blair said in awe. 

 

“Thank you, and you are?” Gavin asked. 

 

“Oh sorry, I’m Blair Sandburg, Detective Blair Sandburg, and this is my partner Detective Jim Ellison. We both live in 307.”

 

Gavin grabbed Blair’s hand, shook it and said, “Good to meet you, Blair. And then he turned to Jim and shook hands and said, “Good to meet you too, Jim.”

 

When he shook his hand, Jim could feel something. He wasn’t sure of what but it was some type of pull. Like this man was wanting more out of this than a drink and a handshake.

 

“Good to meet you too, Gavin. Welcome to the building. Are you new to Cascade?” Jim asked taking a drink of his iced tea. 

 

“Yes, I just moved here. I’m a lawyer with a large firm in town. Teller and Tombs; have you ever heard of them?” Gavin asked.

 

“Yeah, we’ve heard of them.” Jim said laughing. “They’re one of the biggest firms in town. Some new job, eh?”

 

“Well, right now I have to do the grunt work, nothing more, but someday....” Gavin said smiling immensely. 

 

After a few beers, Blair said, “Gavin, would you like to come to our place for dinner? We’re having chili tonight. Nothing fancy but it’s good stick to your ribs kind of food.”

 

“That's really nice of you but I’m sure you have more to do with your friends.” Gavin said sadly. 

 

“No, we’re going home for dinner, aren’t we, Jim?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yeah, we’re going home for dinner.” Jim said and eyeballed Blair to let him know to knock it off. But it was too late. Blair already liked this guy, Jim could tell.

 

“Well, do you need a ride, or do you have your car? Jim hasn’t been drinking.” Blair asked getting up and heading for the door. 

 

“Yeah, I have my own, I’ll meet you at the condo. I’m okay to drive.” Gavin said. 

 

Famous last words. Jim thought to himself. 

 

As Blair got into the truck he could sense something was wrong with Jim. “All right, what’s up?” Blair asked him wanting to get it out in the open first thing. 

 

“Well, Chief, maybe I don’t like you throwing yourself all over Gavin to get his attention.” Jim said as he slammed the door of the truck. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding. You’re such a throwback. I hate when you go all cave man on me. You know that?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yeah, Chief, I know. I can’t help it. Something's up with this guy, I just don’t know what it is yet.”

 

“Well, try and keep cool about it, Jim. I have no designs on anyone but you, my main man.” Blair said laughing. 

 

“Fine, Sandburg, you just laugh about it, but there's something wrong with him. He looks at me strange.” 

 

“Maybe he thinks you’re handsome. You know that I do, right?” 

 

“Blair, watch him tonight and tell me if you notice anything odd about him. I really am getting weird feelings about having him in our home.”

 

“Jim, I’m really sorry I invited him over without asking you first.”

 

“It’s okay, Chief. It’s your home, too. I’m just being the caveman again. Sorry.”

 

“I’ll watch tonight and tell you later, okay?” Blair asked as they pulled up in front of the loft. 

 

“I love you, Chief.” Jim said as he shut the truck off and pulled the keys out. 

 

“And I love you, hot stuff. Now let's go feed our guest so he can go home. I have plans for you this evening.” 

 

Both men were smiling as they walked into the loft. After about a half hour, there was a knock on the door. Jim opened it and said, “Come on in, Gavin.”

 

“Thanks, Jim. It was really nice of you guys to ask me over. I stopped at the liquor store and picked up some wine to go with dinner. I hope you don’t mind.” Gavin said handing the bottle to Blair. 

 

“Wow! Thanks. This is my favorite wine. Sit down, we’re almost ready to eat.” Blair said, wondering why Gavin was sucking up to him already. 

 

As they all sat down at the table, Blair watched Gavin and Jim was right, he did watch Jim oddly. Blair wasn’t certain what to make out of it but at least he included Blair in all of the conversations. He’s not a total jerk. At least, he has good taste. Too bad that hot stuff's already taken. And if he makes any moves on Jim, I’m going to be all over his ass... and not in a good way. 

 

 

Gavin woke the next morning feeling a loss. He had really hoped to get invited to spend the night or something. But no, Ellison had just drunk his wine and then practically pushed him out the door when he had gotten tired. Gavin knew that he’d have to step up this plan of attack. 

 

Gavin was independently wealthy; having been left a huge fortune after his grandfather had died. That worked out well since he didn’t want to have to mess with working. He bought his way into the law firm and could make his own hours. It wasn’t as if he needed their money. He needed to watch Jim day and night. At some point and time, Jim would have to give in and go out with him. If he could just get him to loosen up and go out with him one night, that is all it would take. He knew that he could make Jim fall in love with him. 

 

 

One week later in the bullpen:

 

“What do you mean you’re going to a conference? I’m going along, right?” Jim whined so adorably. 

 

“Jim, it’s only for a week. Geeze, get a grip.” Blair wanted to kiss him, but not at work. 

 

Jim helped Blair pack that night and they made love off and on all night long. Blair noticed that Jim seemed a lot sadder than he should be. 

 

The following morning, Jim walked Blair downstairs and they kissed for a long while in the parking lot. Then Jim put Blair’s things in the trunk. 

 

“Be careful, Chief, and call me.”

 

“I will. You be a good boy for me.” Blair loved this man so much; he almost started to cry. He went into Jim’s arms and they just held on to each other. 

 

“I will be an excellent boy for you if you come home safe and make love to me all next week.” 

 

“Deal. Bye, Jim. Try not to be such a hardass with Gavin, okay?” Blair got into his car and drove off slowly.

 

“I promise to do better, Chief. You be safe and come home soon.” 

 

“I love you, big man. Bye.” And Blair was gone. 

 

Jim turned around and Gavin was standing there. “Where’s Blair going?”

 

“He’s got a conference to attend in Seattle.” Jim said sadly. 

 

“Could I take you to dinner tonight? I never have anyone to eat with. Jim, I know you and Blair are a couple. I just want someone to go to dinner with me.” 

 

“I guess so. I get home about 7:00. Is that all right?” Jim asked. 

 

“That would be just great.” Gavin was almost bouncing in place reminding Jim of a terrier puppy he once played with. 

 

“Well, I have to get ready for work. I’ll see you tonight.” Jim walked away not really waiting for an answer. He did after all, tell Blair he would be a good boy, and that included not being so rude to Gavin. Jim vowed to try and be a better neighbor. 

 

 

Gavin smiled all the way up to his apartment. He couldn’t believe that Jim had said yes. Now he needed to make some other plans. Over dinner he would tell Jim he had floor seats for the Jag’s Basketball game the next night and would casually ask him out. Jim wasn’t even going to realize they were dating until it was too late. Yes, James Ellison was going to belong to Gavin Reed in a week’s time, if it killed both of them. 

 

 

That night when Jim got home, he showered and changed and got ready to go to dinner. When Gavin knocked, Jim called out, “Come on in, the doors open. I’m almost ready.”

 

Jim walked down the stairs and Gavin’s eyes almost popped out of his head. He only thought Jim Ellison was gorgeous. He was drop dead gorgeous tonight and Gavin hoped he wouldn’t have to wait a week to see him naked. 

 

“Ready?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yes, is Italian all right with you?”

 

“I love Italian, especially if it’s Saccony’s down on Fourth and Main.” Jim hoped that’s where they were going. 

 

“That’s the place. I love it there too. Come on, I’m hungry.” Gavin bossed, making Jim just the least bit uncomfortable. He was used to only having Blair boss him around and wasn’t sure what to think of this whole set-up. 

 

 

At the restaurant, they got seated right away and ordered quickly. Both men were starving. While they ate, Gavin did most of the talking. Jim wasn’t sure how he felt being out with someone other than Sandburg. It almost felt like a date. 

 

“Jim, do you know anything about basketball?”

 

“Well sure. I love basketball. Why?”

 

“Would you like to go to a Jags game tomorrow night? I have two tickets for the floor seats, or whatever they’re called.”

 

“You’re kidding? I would love to go. I haven’t seen a Jags game in ages. I mean, at the stadium. I would love to see them and I can explain the game to you if you want me to.” Jim offered. 

 

“That would be so terrific. I feel dumb asking because most men know about basketball, but I never played and never hung with anyone that watched the game. I would love it if you taught me about the game.” 

 

The rest of the evening went quickly because Jim was already telling him what he needed to know for the game. Jim found out that it was fun talking with someone that wanted to learn about one of his passions. 

 

“Jim, I don’t want to embarrass you tomorrow night, so what should I wear?” Gavin asked. 

 

“Hey, we can stop at the sports shop on the way home and you can get a Jags t-shirt. I have one. Then just wear jeans. It’s not fancy, just jeans, t-shits and guys and girls yelling their heads off. Do you want to stop at that shop?” Jim was really getting into this. 

 

“Will you help me pick out a shirt?” Gavin asked, blushing. 

 

Jim thought he was cute, being embarrassed about not knowing what to wear or pick out. “Sure, I’ll help you. It’s a done deal.”

 

They did indeed stop at the sports shop and they got four t-shirts that Gavin couldn’t make up his mind about. “Jim, can I buy you this one? It just screamed your name as I went by.” Gavin laughed and held up a really cool shirt. 

 

“Sure, and I’ll get yours. It’s going to be a lot of fun tomorrow, you wait and see.”

 

Jim wasn’t watching as Gavin watched Jim bend over to pick a t-shirt off the floor. Gavin knew there were few men that had an ass as wonderful as James Ellison was blessed with. 

 

When they got up to pay, Gavin said, “Can I pay for everything in thanks for you going out with me tonight and tomorrow night?”

 

“It’s not necessary, Gavin. I can pay for my own.”

 

“Sure. Sorry.” Gavin knew how to use the guilt card well. 

 

“On second thought, go ahead. If it’s something you want to do, then do it.” Jim handed back the shirt and Gavin smiled as he paid for everything. 

 

They continued to talk about sports all the way home and Jim felt a little guilty because it was 10:30 and he hadn’t been home for a phone call from Blair. He needed to call him as soon as he got home. 

 

Gavin walked Jim to his door and said, “I’ll drive tomorrow night and we’ll leave about 4:00 if that’s all right. That way we’ll beat the crowd and have time for more basketball discussions. Is that all right?”

 

“Sure. I just have to make sure it’s okay with my boss and I’ll call you tomorrow. I need your number. Come on in.” Jim pulled the door open and walked in. He got one of his cards from his wallet and put ‘Gavin’ on it and waited for him to rattle off the number. Once it was done, Jim said, “Well, I have a busy day tomorrow. We’ll see you at 4:00. Thanks again for everything.”

 

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Jim. I’ve been pretty lonely and you helped me forget it for one night. Thank you. Goodnight.” And Gavin walked out leaving a confused Jim Ellison. 

 

For some reason, he felt like he’d been on a date. He couldn’t have been on a date because he only dated Blair. This was getting weird. All right, after the game, I’m not going anywhere else with him. I’ll wait until Blair comes back and then let him help me handle the situation. Now, I need to call my man. 

 

Blair answered the phone, sleepily, “Sandburg.” 

 

“Hey, Chief, how you doing?” Jim asked quickly. 

 

“I called, but you weren’t home. Were you working?” Blair inquired. 

 

“No, I went to dinner with Gavin. He had reservations at Saccony’s. You told me to be nice to him.”

 

“That’s fine. Did you have a good time?” 

 

“We had a really good time. He doesn’t know anything about basketball, but wants to learn, so I was telling him about the sport. He seemed to have a good time. He’s lonely, I think. How was your day?”

 

Blair wasn’t sure what to make of this. “My day was excellent, thank you. Did you even miss me?” 

 

“Of course I did. I couldn’t wait to get home and call you. Guess where I’m going tomorrow?” Jim asked excitedly. 

 

“Where?”

 

“Gavin has really great seats to the Jags game and doesn’t understand the sport enough to go alone. So he asked me to go along. I felt sorry for him, you know?”

 

“Sure, I can understand that, man. You have a good time. I guess I won’t talk to you tomorrow then.” 

 

“If we don’t get back too late, can I call you, babe?”

 

“You don’t even need to ask that Jim. I love to hear your voice. I miss you already.” 

 

“I miss you too. Now go back to sleep and I’ll try and call tomorrow.”

 

”Night, Jim.”

 

“Night, babe. Talk to you soon. I love you.” Jim said longingly. 

 

”I love you, too. Have fun tomorrow night and behave yourself.”

 

“What do you mean by that, Chief?” Now Jim’s senses were picking up something in Blair’s voice. 

 

“I just mean don’t let him get carried away and think you are into open relationships. We belong to each other, and don’t forget it.” 

 

“You’re the one that told me to be nicer to him. I’m being nice. I don’t want to date him, Chief. I just want to go to a Jags game.”

 

”Ignore me, Jim. I’m just jealous. We always go to the games together and I think of Jags as you and me. Not you and Gavin.”

 

“Chief, we’re talking court side seating.” Jim whined. 

 

“I know. Go and have fun, but remember that you’re with me.”

 

“Like I need to be reminded? Think again, Blair. I love being with you.”

 

”Go have a good time tomorrow and call me if you get home in time. I love you, babe.”

 

“I love you back. Sleep well, Blair.” Jim hung up the phone and felt a pang of loneliness and loss. 

 

Jim was going to get ready for bed when the phone rang. “Ellison.”

 

”Jim, Simon. I forgot to tell you that you have the next two days off because you’re covering for Brown this weekend. Did you remember?”

 

“I didn’t remember, but that’s fine by me. Talk to you in two days, Simon.”

 

”Night Jim.”

 

Jim was suddenly very tired when he realized he wouldn’t have work to take his mind off of Blair being missing in action. And right now, he wanted some of that action. He stripped, slid into bed and began to stroke himself fast and hard. Before long he came shouting Blair’s name. Once he was cleaned off, he slipped into a very peaceful sleep. 

 

 

Jim slept until 8:00, which he never did during the week. He must have been more tired than he had thought. Or he was getting old. You are getting old, Jimmy boy. 

 

He took a shower and walked out with a towel wrapped around him feeling 100% again. When the knock at the door came, Jim frowned. He knew it was Gavin and this displeased him. 

 

“What?” Came the booming voice of Jim Ellison. 

 

“Just making sure you were all right. I knew you had to work today and I saw the truck. I was worried. Sorry.” Gavin started to walk away from the door when it opened revealing a sheepish looking Ellison, wrapped in a towel. 

 

“Come on in. I’m a grump until I’ve had my coffee.” 

 

Gavin was watching Jim get them each a cup of coffee and wondered how in the hell he kept that towel on. And if there was any god at all, it would fall off. As he carried two steaming hot mugs of coffee into the living room, the towel slid off and Jim just stood there looking at his naked body holding two cups of hot coffee. He quickly turned around and set the mugs on the counter. He then retrieved the towel and said, “Sorry. That’s never happened before.”

 

“Its not like I haven’t seen one before.” Gavin smiled. 

 

Jim didn’t like that smile at all. “Is there any possible way we could get a third ticket to the game tonight? I have a friend that’s really depressed. She called last night and was totally bummed that I was going to a game without her.”

 

“Can I use your phone? I can call and see if we could get a ticket. Is Blair all right with this woman going with us?”

 

“Yeah, she’s Blair’s best friend at work. She’s from Australia and you’ll like her.” Jim smiled and showed him the phone. 

 

He’s not getting out of this that easy. Gavin made the call and got an extra ticket for Megan Connor and Jim was thrilled. 

 

“So Jim, why are you home?” Gavin finally asked. 

 

“I have to go in now. My boss told me to sleep in, so I did. Thanks for worrying about me. I’ll see you tonight, all right?” Jim opened up the door and almost lost his towel again. I’m wearing a fucking robe next time. 

 

“See you at four, Jim.” Gavin walked away happy in the thought of still having the rest of the week to spend with this man. He didn’t care about tonight anyhow. He just needed to see that man naked again. He’s gorgeous. 

 

Jim knew he was in trouble, big time. As soon as he was sure Gavin was off his floor, he called the bullpen and asked for Connor. 

 

”Connor.”

 

“Connor, I know this is going to sound nuts, but could you take off early today, pack a bag and come and stay with me until Blair gets home?”

 

”What’s going on, Jimbo?”

 

“I have a neighbor that likes me and I mean, really likes me. He isn’t going to make it easy on me, either. We’re going to the Jags game tonight, and you’ve got a ticket too.”

 

”Cool. You know how I love the game. How soon do you need me there?”

 

“I need you here as soon as you can get here. Ask Simon if you could have the next few days off. I swear, I’ll do anything for you.” Jim pleaded. 

 

“I’ve got time coming, so it shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll see you in a few hours. Do I get to sleep in the big bed?” Connor asked, laughing her head off. 

 

“Laugh all you want, but I would sleep in my truck as long as I don’t have to deal with this kook. And he saw me naked this morning.”

 

”You wanna explain that one? I don’t think Blair would like that one at all.”

 

So Jim explained and had to listen to Connor laughing again at the loss of his towel and finally she said, ”I’ll see you in a few hours. Hang on, I’m coming.”

 

Jim could still hear her laughter right before she hung up the phone. 

 

 

Connor got a week off and ran home to pack and get ready for her overnight stay at Ellison’s. She laughed to herself the entire way over to Jim’s place, thinking about the towel falling off. She was never going to let him hear the end of it. 

 

While she was doing that, Jim went grocery shopping for a bunch of Connor’s favorite foods. When he got home, he saw her car there and she got out with a huge smile on her face. Jim knew he wasn’t going to live this down easily. 

 

“Hey, Connor.”

 

“Hey, yourself. Want some help with the groceries? I wouldn’t want your clothes to fall off.” She grabbed her two suitcases and started over to his truck. 

 

Jim just glared at her, but did end up laughing. 

 

Gavin came up and said, “Hey, Jim. I’ll help you with the groceries. Don’t tell me this is Megan Connor? Wow, he didn’t tell me how gorgeous you were. I’m Gavin Reed.” Gavin stuck his hand out and Megan knew why Jim had called her. He was good; he was very good. But thankfully, Megan was better. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they all got upstairs and Connor had put her things in the spare room, she walked out and saw Gavin staring at Jim’s ass. She was pissed but knew that she also wanted to tease Jim a little before this was said and done. 

 

“So, I hear I’m going to a game tonight. That’s so wonderful. I can’t wait. Thank you, Gavin, for letting Jim drag me along.” Connor said gratefully. After all, she really did love the Jags. 

 

“Well, I have to say I’m a little surprised to meet you. He said he had a depressed friend and you don’t strike me as depressed at all. In fact, you seem pretty happy.” Gavin said seriously. 

 

“Sure, she’s happy now. You should have heard her last night. She was crying and everything. Weren’t you, Connor?” Jim pleaded once again. 

 

“Oh yeah, that’s me. The big ole crybaby. At work, they just call me CC for Crybaby Connor.”

 

Jim barked out a laugh and tried to get control of himself. He knew he was acting weird. Connor was never going to let him hear the end of this. 

 

“So I take it, you’re really not depressed?” Gavin wondered aloud. 

 

“No, just wanted to spend some time with one of my best mates.” If looks could kill, Gavin would be dead. 

 

“Hey Jim, before I forget, I have tickets for the movie for tomorrow night. I gambled that you might not have anything to do. Would you like to go?”

 

“I think Connor said we were doing something tomorrow night. What was it again, Connor?” Jim asked in a panicked tone. 

 

“Yup, Jim and I are going to a lingerie show at my friend Sally’s house. They can’t wait to see Jim try some of the men’s things on for everyone to see.”

 

“Jim, is this true? Are you going to a lingerie party?” Gavin asked laughing. 

 

“Yeah, well. I made a promise to a friend, I can’t back out now.” Jim said blushing. 

 

“Megan, would you mind if I went along too?” Gavin was getting into the idea of seeing Jim wearing something decadent.

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea at all.” Jim said simply, hoping he could nip this in the bud. 

 

“Oh don’t be silly, Jimbo. The girls would love to have another guy there. Maybe one of them will get lucky.” Connor slugged Gavin in the arm and smiled. 

 

Gavin was beginning to not like Megan Connor very much and it looked like she knew what he had planned. He would have to work around her. “In that case, Megan, I would love to go.”

 

When it got time to leave for the game, Gavin said, “Jim, could you drive the truck? My car was acting hinky today, so I don’t want to break down anywhere.”

 

“Sure. We better get the lead out. We’re going to be in a line a mile long as it is.” Jim led the way and hoped that Gavin didn’t try and sit in the middle of the bench seat, or he would have to kill him. 

 

Jim walked around and watched Connor and saw she was going to sit in the middle and he relaxed. He should have continued watching because Gavin said, “Connor, I left the tickets upstairs, could you run and get them?”

 

“Jimbo, give me the key to the loft so I can get them.” Jim threw the keys to her and she took off running for the precious tickets. Once she grabbed them, she was back down in the truck in no time. She almost burst out laughing because instead of getting out of the truck, Gavin just moved over for her to sit next to him. Now Gavin was sitting almost on top of one Jim Ellison. “Here are your keys back, Jimbo.”

 

“Shut up with the Jimbo shit.” Jim growled. “Sorry, Connor. Just grouchy until I get my dogs at the game. You know how I love my dogs.”

 

Gavin laughed and said, “You are just the cutest thing.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jim asked heatedly. 

 

“You just say cute things when you’re embarrassed. Sorry, I didn’t mean to irritate you, big man.” Gavin then proceeded to move closer to Jim if that was at all possible. 

 

Jim pulled over to the side of the road and said, “Okay, here is the thing, Gavin. I belong to Blair and he belongs to me. We don’t fuck around on each other. He’s the only one that gets to call me big man. So, do you want to go to the game or do you want to go home? I’m not putting up with you making moves on me all night long.” Jim finally took a breath and Connor was smiling out the window, trying not to laugh. 

 

“I would like to see the game, Jim. I’m sorry. I’m not putting moves. I like Blair too much for that.” Gavin started to say but was interrupted by the bark of laughter coming from Connor. 

 

“You have something to say, Connor?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yeah, if I wasn’t here you two would probably already be in bed. Guys like you make me sick, Gavin.” Connor was good and pissed off about now. 

 

“Connor, I don’t fuck around on Blair and you know it. Now are we going to the game or not?” Jim asked. 

 

“Gavin, ask Jim if you can spend the night with him and get it over with. Why go to the game if you can just ask and maybe he’ll say yes.” Megan was taunting Gavin. 

 

“I don’t want to sleep with him. I do however want to see the game. So, I suggest we get there and calm down.” Gavin said as calmly as he could to the witch sitting next to him. 

 

“See, Connor? He just needs company.” Jim truly was an idiot sometimes. 

 

“Jim, I’m going to the gun club tomorrow at noon, would you like to come with me?” Gavin asked. 

 

“Which one do you go to?”

 

“Miller’s on Speedway. Do you know it?”

 

“Yup, that’s where we go too. Connor, you want to come?” Jim asked smiling again. 

 

A very pissed off Connor, answered, “No, thank you.” She couldn’t believe how dumb they both were. She was going to call Blair while in the bathroom at the game. 

 

“So what kind of gun do you think I shoot, Jim?”

 

Connor stared out the window and said, “Does anyone really care?”

 

“You know, I see that depressed person coming out now. I see why you were worried, Jim. We’ll find something to do and include her tomorrow.” Gavin smiled happily at thinking of his friend. 

 

“Gavin, I’m sure Jim doesn’t care, but don’t you have a job?”

 

“I’m a lawyer, but I don’t begin for another month. I have quite a bit of money in the bank. I’m solid for a long while.”

 

Connor glared at him and said, “What do you call 3,000 lawyers chained to the bottom of the ocean?”

 

“I don’t know, what?” Gavin asked. 

 

“A good start.” Connor went back to glaring out the window and wondering if Jim had been drugged sometime during the afternoon. 

 

Jim burst out laughing and Gavin moved away from him, much to the happiness of one Sentinel. “Great joke, Connor.”

 

No one talked all the way there. Once they got to their seats, Jim asked Megan if she wanted any food. 

 

“I’ll take a dog, cheese fries and a Dr. Pepper. I’ll save the Pretzel with cheese for later.” Megan answered. 

 

Jim smiled and wondered not for the first time, how that woman stayed so slim. 

 

“I’ll go with you to help you carry everything back, Jim.” Gavin stood to leave and Connor said, “I’ll be back in a few. I have to run to the ladies room.”

 

She watched the two guys walk off, with Gavin’s hand on the bottom of Jim’s back and it pissed her off even more. Jim was acting like he was in control. He had no idea what he was up against. This man, this Gavin, was pure evil. 

 

She walked into the restroom and went into a stall. She got the number out for Blair’s cell and dialed it. “Sandburg.”

 

“Hi, Sandy. What cha doing?”

 

”Connor, I’m in Seattle, supposedly working. Why?”

 

“What do you think of Gavin?”

 

”Is he putting moves on Jim?”

 

“Yes and I have to tell you, Jim thinks he’s in control but he’s not. He’s totally out of control. When can you get home? This guy is relentless.” She filled him in on everything she had heard or witnessed. 

 

”I can sneak out of here tonight. We’re finishing earlier than we had planned. I could drive home tonight. Although Jim is a big boy and knows what he wants. But would this make you feel better?”

 

“Yes. Come home tonight. I’ll be waiting with him.”

 

“See you tonight, Connor. Thanks for being his friend.”

 

As Megan walked back to her seat she was once again happy. She sat down and Jim kissed her on her cheek and whispered, “I heard you in the bathroom. Thanks. I miss him a lot. I’m glad he’s coming home tonight.”

 

Connor beamed and was so grateful that he wasn’t angry with her. “So what did you bring this poor starved person to eat?”

 

Laughing, Jim handed her a dog, cheese fries and her Dr. Pepper. “I almost got you diet, but I didn’t think you drank diet drinks.”

 

“I’m allergic to them. Thank you for all of this. It’s great. Are you having a good time, Gavin?” 

 

“Yes, Jim is explaining everything to me and it’s fascinating.”

 

Under her breath she said, “I’ll just bet it is.”

 

Jim started to laugh and began to choke on his fries. Connor beat him on the back and said, “Out with it, big boy.”

 

Once Jim could breathe right again, Gavin asked. “Now how come she can call you big boy?” 

 

“Because Connor doesn’t have any designs on me at all. She’s a dear friend and will always be a dear friend.” Jim explained. “She’s done enough for me now and will be going home tonight.”

 

“Really? That’s great.” Gavin almost jumped out of his seat. 

 

“Well, don’t get too excited because Blair’s going to be here in just a little while and it wouldn’t take much for him to kick your ass.” Jim said smiling evilly. 

 

“You know what? After a night like tonight, I don’t think I have the energy for people like you. You two stay and watch the game. I’m going home. Sorry about trying to louse up your life, Jim.” Gavin got up and Jim didn’t stop him like Gavin thought he would. 

 

“Bye, Gavin. Thanks for the tickets.” Connor called over her shoulder and went back to enjoying the game. 

 

“I’ll be right back, Connor.” Jim got up and walked Gavin to the front doors. “I’m sorry things didn’t work out for you, but you really shouldn’t go after other people’s property.”

 

“I know. I just thought I could make you want me more.” Gavin said shamefully. 

 

Smiling Jim asked, “Than Blair? I don’t think you ever really believed that, did you?”

 

“Yeah, I saw you and wanted you and that’s all I could think about. I never once thought about you or Blair. I’m sorry. I hope that someday we can be friends and you can forgive me.”

 

“Well, you’re not the only jerk here. I only wanted to go to the Jags game. I didn’t give a hoot about you, Gavin. Shows what kind of friend I would have been.” Jim hoped he didn’t hurt him to badly. 

 

“Someday, I hope that we can be friends. Just not right now. I need to put some distance between us.” Gavin shook Jim’s hand and said goodbye. 

 

Jim smiled all the way back to the seat and Connor said, “Long gone?”

 

“Connor, he thought he would be able to court me, and he was doing one fine job of it. I was a jerk to him and I apologized for that. But he shouldn’t have been messing with Blair’s property. Right?”

 

“Correct. He’ll know better now. Do you think he’ll really leave you alone now?” Connor wondered out loud. 

 

“I sure hope so, because he doesn’t do a thing for me.” Both of them started to laugh and enjoyed the rest of the game. 

 

When they arrived at the loft, Jim helped Connor get everything packed up and loaded into her car. “Thanks again, Connor, for staying with me.”

 

“My pleasure. Do you want to come to that party tomorrow at Sally’s house?” Megan loved teasing big Jim Ellison. 

 

He blushed and said, “No, thank you. Drive safe and call me when you get home.”

 

“You sound like my dad.” Connor said as she drove off laughing. 

 

As Jim walked back to the loft, Gavin was coming out the door. “Hi, Gavin.”

 

“Hey, Jim. I forgot to tell you something earlier.” He moved in closer to Jim and kissed him quickly. “No way was I going to be this close to dating you without a kiss. See you later.”

 

Jim shook his head and walked into the building. He didn’t notice that the love of his life had parked across the street and was watching he and Gavin. 

 

Blair got out of his car and walked up to Gavin and said, “If you ever touch my mate again, I’ll kick your ass. Don’t go near him again.”

 

As Blair started to walk away, Gavin said, “He told me that you would kick my ass. I guess he knows what he wants. I’m happy for both of you.” With that said, he walked off leaving Blair to fume about Jim not punching his guys lights out for kissing him. 

 

 

Jim got into the shower and was preparing himself for a night of love when he realized someone was in the bathroom. “Chief, I didn’t even hear you come in. Want to join me?”

 

“I don’t think so. I want to talk to you.” Blair turned on his heels and walked out of the room as quickly as he had entered. 

 

Jim dried off and put his robe on and walked into the living room. “Why are you mad?” Jim asked sadly. He knew he had fucked something up, he just wasn’t sure what it was yet. 

 

“Do you let men kiss you all the time?” Blair stood angrily staring, with his arms folded across his chest. 

 

“No, I never have. But I felt like I owed him that. I was a shit to him. And I was as rotten as he was.”

 

“Explain to me how long it would have been before you slept with him if I wouldn’t have come home tonight?”

 

“Chief, I told him tonight about how much we mean to each other. I told him I didn’t want him and he really didn’t want me. He seemed okay with that and I left it at that. I’m sorry if I upset you, but I was handling it in the best way I could. You told me to be nice to him, so I was being nice. I can’t catch a fucking break.” Jim stormed up the stairs and threw himself on their bed. 

 

Blair followed him up and sat at the end of the bed. “Jim, are you certain you love me?” Blair looked as sad as Jim had ever seen him look. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. It’s you and me, Chief. Forever.” Jim pulled Blair down on the bed and began to slowly undress his love. Blair didn’t fight him because he knew Jim was right. They were forever. Once Jim had Blair naked, he proceeded to stand up and slip his robe off and slide into the bed next to him. 

 

They began to kiss slowly, but with much passion and it wasn’t long before Jim was pleading for Blair to fuck him. “I could do that.” Blair answered, and they were off. 

 

Jim found out that courting was nothing but trouble, unless the one doing it was, Blair Jacob Sandburg. No one courts a man like Blair does. Life was good. 

 

End: Going Courting


End file.
